An Unusual LoveFoxy x Vincent
by ChaseFitzgerald1987
Summary: Spicy story about my undying love for the crimson fox. Enjoy


He hopped out of his warm car into the chilly October air, the soft gusts giving his blonde bangs an occasional tossle. He checked to make sure he had everything, most especially his water. He didn't want to throw up halfway through his shift. His shift, as the night watch, at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. He'd eaten here as a kid, every Friday after school. He was a senior now, and hadn't been here in years. But he remembered the layout. The door was right in front, with the guard office being to the right. He walked into the building -it smelled of pizza and children, go figure- and flopped down in his chair. The phone was blinking with a new message. "Eh? What's this?" His rich accent cut the eerie silence like a razor through skin. He hit the button and a message started playing. "Uh, hello? Hello hello? Uh, welcome to your new job as a night guard at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Your task here is to make sure the animatronic characters stay in the building and avoid making a mess. Uh, the animatronic characters here do tend to wander the halls, but I'm sure you'll be alright. Uh, you're gonna have to use the doors sparingly. Gotta conserve power, ya know? Alright, well, have a good night, and I'll talk to you tomorrow" The message ended. Finally. He could check the cameras without distraction. Bonnie already moved. His footpads thudded against the west hallway. "Shite. Bonnie. That can't be good. To hell with it, I'm closing the door!" The heavy blast door ran down its rails and slammed into place, closing out his left flank. Bonnie moved back to the Parts and Service room. He was safe. The heat kicked in in the building and scared him half to death. It was midnight. Any sudden noises were scary as shit. Noises….he heard a thud behind him. Then….darkness.

He woke up in Pirate Cove. Foxy was petting his head. It hurt. "Ye took quite a beating, Vince. Don't worry, your favourite will keep you safe" he said, his smooth voice reassuring the young guard. Vincent coughed softly and looked Foxy in the eyes "W….what happened?" Foxy glared outside the curtain and growled "Freddy took a swing at ye. Fucker" "Foxy….shhh. Don't worry. I-I'm gonna be okay. Just" He leaned up and kissed the tan and crimson fox right on the lips. He placed his left hand over Foxy's right cheek and closed his eyes as Foxy closed his own. Their lips were locked for ten more seconds and when they pulled away, Foxy was nearly stunned. "I, uh...y-you're over 18 now, aren't ye?" "Yeah. You have something in mind?" Vincent smiled strikingly and gazed into Foxy's amber eyes as they locked lips again, Foxy unzipping Vincent's hoodie and Vincent pulling off Foxy's shorts. They kept grinning throughout the undressing, and as the toned, muscular males stared at each other, they were overcome by a whirlwind of emotions: fear, arousal, giddiness, eagerness, and readiness. Vincent went to his knees and started working at the huge member that stuck up right in front of him. He licked the tip, just to tease Foxy, then twirled his tongue around the tip while tracing little circles over the side with his finger. Foxy moaned and his hips jerked and twitched as some precum dribbled onto Vincent's tongue. "You're driving me c-crazy, lad!" "Nmph...that's the idea, Foxy" He took the whole thing into his mouth and bobbed his head slowly and steadily, only allowing his lips to reach the knot before pulling back again. His taut mouth was wrapped around the length of his dick, soaking it with saliva. Vincent pulled off and sat himself on Foxy's lap, teasing him with the soft skin. Foxy was panting like a hound while his cock throbbed and pulsed. Vincent edged back and eased his tight hole onto the tip of the robotic canine's penis. The saliva from earlier made the next even easier, as Vincent slid up and down, taking everything but the knot. He wrapped his arms around Foxy's neck and his legs around his waist and pressed his own chest against Foxy's, every second filled with growing pleasure. His moans escaped under short breaths as both their breathing quickened. "Ahh..t-that feels w-wonderful, Foxy.." Vincent's voice was extremely shaky. Foxy could tell he was eating it up. He grabbed the twink by the hips and thrusted him down upon the knot. "AHHH! FOXY! Nnngg…I-I love you." Foxy smiled and kissed the lad's forehead "I love you too, Vince." Foxy spilled his seed inside his lover, with Vincent spilling his own onto Foxy's chest as the tan and crimson fox layer on his back. Vincent was still latched onto Foxy's body as his dick still dribbled some. His breathing was shaky and he kissed Foxy on the chin, falling asleep in his arms…


End file.
